rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd D'zurr (PC)
* Name: D’zurr Ss’isha Aalvisuul ** D'zurr is her hatching name, given to her by her chaida Syrkhan Ss'isha D'zurr. *** Her village uses this name as an affectionate, informal name; her friends sometimes call her "Dizzy" ** Ss'isha is the name of her foundation (village) *** This is her most formal name, acting as a surname would among modern Westerners ** Aalvisuul is her kaissa name, the one she selected when she came of age *** This name is what she would ordinarily be called among members of her village and reflects her adoration of the T'skrang folk hero, Aal'visss * Race: T'skrang K'stulaami * Discipline: Taildancer 1 = Description = D'zurr is a slender, agile k'stulaami who is muted blue in color on her head, back and extremities, and orange along her chest, belly and tail underside. Her eyes are bright orange. = Stats = Attributes * Strength 16/7 ** Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity 165/310 lbs * Dexterity 19/8 * Toughness 14/6 * Perception 10/5 * Willpower 10/5 * Charisma 10/5 Combat Stats * Initiative Step 7 (8 - 1 for shield) * Movement 90/45 * Physical Defense 10 * Spell Defense 6 * Social Defense 6 * Physical Armor 8 (3 points from footman's shield) * Mystic Armor 0 Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold 10 * Unconsciousness Rating 28 * Death Rating 36 * Recovery Tests 3 per day (Toughness Step 6) Karma * Current Karma: 5 * Karma Maximum: 25 * Karma Die: d6 * Legend Point cost: 8 LP = Talents = Discipline Talents: * Melee weapons 1 * Gliding 1 * Acrobatic strike 1 * Unarmed combat 3 Core Talents: * Karma Ritual 2 Support Talents: Versatility Talents: = Skills = Knowledge: * Racial Lore * Legends and Heroes, particularly relating to the folk hero Aal'visss Artisan: * k'stuyapas (Aerial ballet) - a k'stulaami art form involving climbing a high tree, jumping from it and falling. It looks better than it sounds Languages: * Native: T'skrang (Serpent River) * Throalic Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** T'skrang = Gear = * Adventurer's kit, backpack, steel, bedroll, sack * waterskin (full) * Sack, large * Rope, 25 feet * fishing line and fish hook * 2 candles * traveller's garb w/breeches * Broadsword (5 damage) * padded leather (+4 armor, 0 initiative) * Footman's shield (+3 armor, -1 initiative) * whetstone * 6 simple meals * knife (1 damage) * Map with scroll case * 1 ounce pestain (a t'skrang spice, small chopped leaves) (prepared by her chaida, Syrkhan Ss'isha D'zurr) = Money = SP: 4 = Legend Point Log = = Journals = = Aal'visss = Aal'visss is a t'skrang folk hero, dating back to the Scourge. His exploits have been greatly exaggerated, due to the t'skrang adoration for flamboyance and tall-tales (imagine a combination of King Arthur, Paul Bunyan and Hercules). Legends state that he will return when the t'skrang need him most. Stories conflict over where he is in the meanwhile; D'zurr herself believes he lives among a clan of noble dragons, watching over his followers. Ref'skala niatis r'russs Aal'visss! Until Aal'visss returns to set things right!